The Beach and Shower
by FrostofThunder
Summary: Ichigo and Hitsugaya spent a day at the beach, came home and took a shower. Ichigo invades Hitsugaya's shower time, which leads to something that Ichigo enjoys. .:YAOI:.


**The Beach and Shower**

Hitsugaya allowed the cool water to run down his pale, and slightly sunburned, but beautiful back. His hair, still slightly spiky, stuck to his forehead He let out a happy sigh and closed his eyes. Him and Ichigo went to the beach today and had a wonderful time. Ichigo had tried to get him into the water, when he finally did they spotted a blood red jellyfish and fled the waters.

Yea, their scared of a jelly.

They spent the most of the time laying down or looking for nice shells on the shore. As well as not stepping on all the clear jellyfish that were washing up. When they got home Hitsugaya jumped in the shower first, wanting to get the sand off himself.

Glad to finally be free of the rough, itchy sand, he simple stayed in the shower enjoying it. Of course he still had to wash his hair.

"I'm coming in." he heard a voice say and heard clothes going into the hamper.

"What?! No! I'm almost done!" he said frantically. He saw the curtains open and saw Ichigo's masculine body come in view. He took the shower hose and turned off the hot water. Ichigo let out a squeal as the icy, cold water hit his body.

"What was that for!?" He shouted as he hid behind the curtain. Hitsugaya just stared at him and put the water back to a decent temperature. Ichigo got in and just looked at Hitsugaya, a smile forming on his face. Hitsugaya kept his back to Ichigo, even if his back was to him, he knew Ichigo was smiling, and a small smile started to form on his face, too.

Ichigo started to massage Hitsugaya's shoulders. Hitsugaya knew where this would lead to.

"I have to wash my hair first," he said, "and you need to get cleaned up, too." He turned around and looked at Ichigo.

"Heh," Ichigo laughed as he grabbed the shampoo and placed it on his lovers head.

"What're you doing?" Hitsugaya asked as he closed his eyes, not wanting soap in his eyes.

"Lets get you done first so while I'm getting washed you can get out and dry up." Ichigo said as he continued to gently rub his head. Hitsugaya closed his eyes and simple enjoyed the feeling. A few minutes passed when Ichigo announced he was done. He stepped out, careful not to slip. (like he's seen Ichigo do many times while rushing in the morning so he wasn't late for school or other reasons. He just thought of Ichigo as a klutz) He grabbed a towel and dried himself, grabbing a smaller towel and quickly drying his hair, so it's still slightly damp to keep him cool, but not dripping wet. He walked out, luckily the bathroom was in Ichigo's room, even though his family was gone for the summer, he felt uncomfortable walking the halls in only a towel. He put on a button down shirt he felt like making it difficult for Ichigo to take his clothes off this time) and a pair of black shorts. Soon, Ichigo walked in, wrapped in a towel.

"Hm, agh, why did ya dressed, and the button shirt no less," he said, clearly displeased.

"I'm not gonna just sit around naked waiting for you to grope me."

"But, having no clothes involved makes it last longer," Ichigo said as he pushed Hitsugaya down and leaned over him, one hand holding him up, the other holding the towel in place.

"I think I'm gonna put an end to this shirt," he said as he grabbed the fabric with both hands, allowing his towel to fall, and pulled the shirt open, making buttons fly all over the room.

"Hey, I liked that shirt!" Hitsugaya said as he picked up a nearby button and flicked it in Ichigo's face.

"I'll buy you a new one when we break up," Ichigo said as he nipped at Hitsugaya's ear.

"I guess that's your way of saying, 'your never getting a shirt like that again'."

Ichigo laughed and fell of Hitsugaya, rolling over so now Hitsugaya was on top of Ichigo.

"Go gentle, I got a little sunburned," Hitsugaya said as he leaned down and kissed Ichigo's lips.

Ichigo grinned and simply replied.

"So did I."


End file.
